


Erudite and Abnegation

by trudarling



Category: Adventure Time, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is an Abnegation-born who has dreamed of becoming a Dauntless for as long as he could remember and Bonnibel is an Erudite-born who has been groomed to become one of Erudite's next leaders. Then comes their Aptitude Test that would soon determine if they were meant for their intended futures or not. Divergent AU for Adventure Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aptitude Test

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So hello, this is my second fanfic both in the Divergent and Adventure Time fandoms and as you can see, this is a crossover where Finn and Princess Bubblegum are residents of Divergent's dystopian Chicago. There will be slight changes, particularly to Finn and PB's names, in this fic, Finn will go by the name of Finn Middleton and PB goes by the name of Bonnibel Andrews. More slight changes to their characters will be mentioned onwards in this story. Also, the events of this story take place alongside Tris' initiation so yes, they're along with Tris' initiation group.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this fic! :D

**Bonnibel**

Today is our aptitude test and we were told that there were no preparations or tips for the test and the only thing that would help us now would be our stock knowledge. My parents are looking forward for me to stay here in Erudite, I as well. I just hope that the aptitude test would indeed, rule me as an Erudite.

"Bonnibel, time for breakfast!" Mother called from downstairs

"Coming mother!" I told her back

I then went down to the stairs and to the dining room where mother and father were already seated. For today, we were having pancakes with bacon and cola. Cola is always a staple here in Erudite but it seems unusual for my parents to be serving it at breakfast. We would usually have cola for lunch or dinner, never breakfast.

"Mother, if I may ask, why are we having cola?" I asked my mother

"Bonnibel dear, it is to energize you for the aptitude test." Mother explained

"I don't see what's the point of having cola. Doesn't it have caffeine? You know how caffeine would give out too much energy, I might not be able to concentrate for the aptitude test at this rate."

"Bonnibel, trust me, cola will come helpful to you later."

Perhaps mother would be right, I just don't know if she would be. I then sit down at the table, joining my parents for my second to the last breakfast, that is, if I choose to leave Erudite which I am not really contemplating right now.

**Finn**

Aptitude test is today but we were not told to prepare for it. I guess this is one of those pop quizzes they'd give you in school. My parents are expecting for me to stay in Abnegation, yeah, sure, I'm Abnegation enough but a part of me seems to be daring, wanting to be one of those Dauntless kids who jump off the trains. I would not know if I would fit in that faction until I take the aptitude test.

"Finn, keep your head still." Mother says from behind as she cuts my hair.

It's the second day of every third month and this is the only time we're allowed to look at a mirror, for a haircut. I honestly think that the idea of not having to face a mirror often would seem ridiculous but I guess Abnegation has the reason to do so. Perhaps to ward us off the thoughts of insecurity or pride if we saw our faces often because that would be selfishness, a discouraged trait in our faction.

This would be the last time I'd get a haircut or something, really, a part of me wants to be in Dauntless. Who knows I might just choose that faction.


	2. Three Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of the fic and this one's going to be in Princess Bubblegum/Bonnibel Andrew's perspective, Finn's aptitude test will be on the next chapter. Also, Lady Rainicorn will be in this chapter but she will be going by the name of Yeoja Lee (Yeoja is Korean for Lady and translating "Rainicorn" in Korean or something is a bit hard so I'm sticking to naming Lady Rainicorn here as Yeoja/Lady) Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this one! :D

**Bonnibel**

My parents drive me to school in our solar-powered car. Among all the factions in Chicago, ours is the only ones that makes use of environmental-friendly energy on our cars and other things that need energy. In fact, everything in Chicago runs by solar-power and it's our faction that distributes the electricity across the city.

"Bonnibel, you know what to do." Father says as he drives the car

"Get an exceptional score at the aptitude test." I say with some monotony implied.

Of course I'm willing to get an exceptional score, it's just that my parents keep repeating these things over and over as if I can't understand a single word which is completely false. Then, I look out on the window and I see the Dauntless in their ever-daring act of jumping into the trains and dangling from it. Dangerous yet a bit exciting but of course, what they're doing is something illogical. Something that is purely wrong in the eyes of an Erudite...and perhaps to the Abnegation as well.

Speaking of Abnegation, our faction and theirs have been in some kind of conflict, even our leader, Jeanine Matthews has been writing articles against them because she wasn't pleased by the way Abnegation runs our government, and that is the opinion of everyone else in our faction too. It's just that I somehow find their arguments illogical but I guess that's how a true Erudite would address government issues and I should adhere to that because my parents are training me to become the next leader of the faction and even Miss Matthews herself thinks that I should be one of her successors.

A wonderful opportunity perhaps, but I don't see myself being so mad to Abnegation, in fact, I must admit, I am a bit indifferent to this entire fight between our faction and Abnegation. Some minutes later, father pulls over the car infront of the school, an embarrassing move for my parents, I guess. Like seriously, I am sixteen now, they don't have to do this, but fine, just for the last time. I _might_  be changing factions after this.

"Alright Bonnibel, here we are!" Mother says with enthusiasm in her voice, "Do well in the aptitude test."

"We hope to see you on the Initiate Presentation Night tomorrow." Father says

Of course, the Initiate Presentation Night. After the Choosing Ceremony, Erudite initiates are led to the compound, then they are toured around and they get oriented with our faction's traditions and whatnot as well, lastly they are usually sent to their dorms to settle down. Then comes the Presentation Night where the entire faction is present and well, the initiates are introduced, the faction leader gives her inspiring speech to them, each initiate is then awarded with a bookset and other paraphernalia that would come in handy to them during the training process and of course, there's dinner, and lots of cola. I've witnessed the presentation night for as long as I could remember and tomorrow night, I will be the one standing on the stage, presented with my co-initiates, to the entire faction or perhaps not. Again, that depends on the results.

"Bonnibel, aren't you leaving yet?" Mother asks

"Ah...of course, yes..." I say as I return into the real world, after thinking about the entire Presentation Night thing, "Goodbye mother, goodbye father!" I spoke as I got off the car and started making my way into the school building.

I am then joined by my best friend, Yeoja Lee and she can speak Korean fluently. Actually, our Erudite education consists of a few units of Foreign languages although we won't be able to use it here, but our faction believes that knowing other languages is also a sign of being intelligent, so yes, Yeoja went for Korean because her entire family are Koreans by descent and as for me, I decided to enroll in German lessons even though I've learned a bit of it from my books at home. Also, I've learned a bit of Korean from Yeoja as well, and sometimes, we would converse in Korean when we feel like it.

"Bonnibel, are you ready for the aptitude test?" Yeoja asks me

"Me, of course I'm ready. I bet you are as well." I tell Yeoja in a voice that's a bit tense. Seriously, what if I don't get Erudite.

We then walk to the cafeteria and we are seated by factions. Later, the test administrators for each factions show up and call up our names one by one for the simultaneous aptitude tests, as they would say. The order of which our last names are called goes backwards for our faction, thus, Yeoja would go before me. Some minutes into the start of this test and everyone gets so tense, every five minutes, some three people are called up into the simulation rooms. Eventually, I wait alone after Yeoja is called to take the test. Some twenty minutes pass before my name is called. Along with other two Erudites, we are escorted to our respective testing rooms and this would be the first time I would ever see this room as only those who will take the test and the examiners are allowed to access them.

I then step inside the room and take a seat in this chair that looks like one of those dentist's chairs over the hospital where I'd sit in as a kid when I would have my milk teeth removed or when I would have my bi-yearly oral prophylaxis.

"My name is Tori Wu from the Dauntless faction and I will be administrating your test." The test administrator tells me

"I'm Bonnibel Andrews from Erudite." I introduce myself as I adjust myself to a much more comfortable position on the chair

"I will be putting these electrodes on your head and you will be drinking the simulation serum, are we clear here?" Tori asks

"Yes ma'am." I say as she starts putting the electrodes on my head

"So, how do you feel about having your aptitude test?" Tori inquires as she hands me over the simulation serum

"I guess I am fine..." I half-honestly tell her. Really, a part of me feels like I'm going to fail this test, "But you know, I'm really excited for this..."

"No need to hide your anxiety over the test, I used to have them when I took mine." Tori spoke in a friendly tone. Actually she has been speaking in such tone since the very beginning of our conversation, "Alright, now drink up the serum." she instructs me

With that, I drink the simulation serum and all of a sudden, I feel a bit dizzy then for some reason, I end up back in the cafeteria. I don't know how I got here but there has to be an explanation. I walk a bit and see a table infront of me with a knife and a cheese. I wonder what's this for?

"Choose..." A female voice that is familiar to me says...wait, Jeanine Matthews...it's her. I wonder what brings her here today?

"Miss Matthews?" I say with a relieved voice. Finally, someone I know is here.

"Choose..." Jeanine repeats

"Ah...alright then..." I reply as my shaky hands pick up the knife. Seriously, I guess I'd have to make sandwiches now if there's cheese and a knife so it would be wise to pick the knife over the cheese.

Suddenly, I hear a dog bark and when I turn back, there's really a dog. A rabid one in fact. I tell myself to calm down because we were taught in one of our classes that a dog wouldn't attack you if you were to stay calm in its presence. Some moments after and the dog is still calm and out of nowhere, a child appears and the dog gets all agitated and bolts to the child, I become stunned at first, if I block the dog's path, it would bite me, I could get rabies, if I let the dog be, the child would get seriously injured. Without any further ado, I throw myself to the child, shielding her from the dog and I keep my eyes closed knowing that anytime soon the dog would bite me when suddenly...

I am still on the floor, but there's no more child that I'm holding on to, and no more dog. I raise my head up and find myself inside a bus. I slowly stand up and find myself a seat, ending up at a seat near the door of the bus, next to a man reading a newspaper, something I don't really take notice because that normally happens inside the bus. I would take public transportation on the way home sometimes so I know that things like that are supposed to happen at transit.

"Do you know the man whose picture is on the front page of the paper?" the man asks me, lowering down his newspaper and revealing his burnt face

"S-sorry sir...I do not know him..." I state. Really, the face seems familiar but I could not put it. Perhaps I've seen the person in one of the stores in the Hub before, or maybe not?

"Let me repeat my question, do you know this man?" He asks in a persuasive tone as he points to the front page once more

"Again sir, I am sorry but I do not know who that man is." I say with a stern tone.

"Perhaps you do not know that the burns on my face are simply a mask." the man says, "I can show you my actual face if you cooperate." he adds

"I am not interested in finding out your true face, or telling you who that man is." I spoke. Based on his persuasive nature, he would probably kill me if I told him I knew the man and probably, his claim that his burnt face is a mask is just a way of persuading me to tell him who the man in the front page is.

Suddenly, I feel dizzy again so I close my eyes. Hopefully I'll be at home once I open my eyes again. My head throbs some more and all of a sudden, I feel something hit my head which springs me up into opening my eyes and now I'm back in the testing room... _so, that was the aptitude test_ , I thought to myself.

"How does it feel?" Tori then asks me

"It's alright. I didn't expect the test to go that way." I tell her as I sit upright on the chair

"Your results seem to be _inconclusive_..." she tells me in a monotonous manner

"You mean I'm not fit for any faction? I'll be factionless, right?" I ask her with worry. I  _can't_  be factionless, I certainly can't.

"It simply means that you are fit to be in more than one faction." she explains, "Which makes you a Divergent, but you cannot tell anyone about this." she adds. Honestly, I'm even more scared now. She says I can't tell anyone about my divergence, perhaps it's a disease or a bodily anomaly of some kind that would be contagious. Probably a mental disease, I just don't know.

"Ah...mind if I may ask, what factions have been ruled for me?"

"When you picked up the knife, you did a dauntless act, which was also evident when you threw yourself on the girl, an act which is also of Abnegation nature. When you told the man in the bus that you did not know the man on the front page, Candor has been ruled out, so is Amity. Lastly, when you kept calm in the dog's presence, you exhibited what an Erudite would do in such situation. Therefore, you are fit to be either in Dauntless, Abnegation or Erudite."

"So you're telling me I am to choose between three factions?"

"Yes." Tori answers, "But the choice is really left to you. You can choose a faction that is not among the three, but best if you stick to your three options."

"Alright, I'll be evaluating my choices then." I tell her

"Once again, may I remind you, all information exchanged in here is strictly confidential. You can't tell anyone, family or friends."

"But why?"

"First of all, it is prescribed by law, second, if people know you're Divergent, that may pose a big harm to you."

"Alright then..." I say to her as I leave the room. I guess I just discovered that there's something odd in me. One thing for sure, I cannot tell this to my parents, they really expect for me to be an Erudite and nothing else, I also can't be sure if Yeoja should know this, maybe she'll end up spilling it out to someone else by accident even though she's not a Candor.

Honestly, I feel a bit conflicted about this. A part of me wants to leave my faction so that no one will ever know that I'm a Divergent because if I stay, they will know, they will _definitely_  know, especially because our faction is said to have access to all the results of the aptitude tests. Maybe if I leave, it will take a longer time for them to run after me if indeed, Divergence poses danger.


End file.
